Take Me Away
by 3van3sc3nc3lov3r
Summary: The end of the year is coming quick and that can only mean the Casper High play! This year is different though. Students are permitted to write their own and submit them. What happens when our favorite Goth girl anonymously enters a romance play…and wins?


Summary: The end of the year is coming quick and that can only mean the Casper High play! This year is different though. Students are permitted to write their own and submit them. What happens when our favorite Goth girl anonymously enters a romance play…and wins? (first story, be nice)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters….I don't own the song Anywhere by Evanescence…

Please read and review, this is my first story!

"Speaking"

_Usually thoughts but song lyrics in this case_

(my comments)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And they ran away together into the night, with no one to hold them back.

Written By:

Sam Mans-"

She paused for a moment, and then hit the backspace key.

"Written By: Anonymous" she read aloud as she finished typing and started to print her play.

Sam grabbed the papers, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and quickly walked out the door.

"Hey Sam!" Danny greeted her as the threesome began their walk to Casper High.

Tucker attempted a "hi" but failed, as he was absorbed into a new game on his PDA.

"So, what do you think they'll choose for the end of the year musical?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, probably some corny love story…" Sam replied with a nervous laugh. "I'm surprised they let students enter their own plays."

The three entered the school and Danny immediately began staring at Paulina and Tucker at Valerie. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker and glared at Danny, slamming her locker shut.

After Danny, Tucker, and Sam got their things and were on their separate ways, Sam slipped a sealed envelope into a bin that read "Play Entries" in front of the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our new end of the year musical has been chosen! This year students were allowed to write their own plays and submit them. So, this year our play will be,"

Principal Isyushiama (sp?) opened an envelope; eager silence filling the room.

"Take Me Away" by an anonymous student!" she announced. Sam was bursting with pride but was careful not to show it in front of Danny and Tucker. She didn't want any one to suspect that she had written the play, not even her two closest friends.

"The play," she continued "is about two young lovers separated by fate. The young peasant, James, can't bear to be without her but can visit her only secretly at night. The wealthy young woman, Anna, comes up with a plan. That's all you'll need to know for now! Try-outs will start tomorrow and good luck to you all!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"Please Danny?"

"No. There is no way you'll get me to try out for that pla-"

Just then, Paulina walked by and pranced over to the sign-up sheet. "I'm trying out for Anna!" she announced joyfully, the sound of her high-pitched voice causing Sam to cringe.

Sam paused her efforts at persuading Danny and looked at him, already knowing what he was about to do.

"Well, it's ironic, but I think I'll try out for the play! I think I'll go for James…" he finished.

Sam was filled with rage and envy, but she wasn't giving up that easily. She narrowed her eyes and signed her name on the line beneath Danny. "Sam Manson- Anna." she read aloud. "And that's final!" she concluded fiercely.

Danny and Tucker were frozen with shock as they watched Sam storm off.

"Dude, can Sam sing?" Tucker finally asked.

"I heard her once in the talent show in first grade but…" Danny stammered. He was pretty sure Paulina would get the part; but didn't want Sam down his throat if he got his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after school Tucker, Danny, and Sam waited in the auditorium, the whole room buzzing with excitement. Tucker was sitting, ready to watch with some other supporting friends. Sam was in the enormous line for the girls who were trying out for Anna, and Danny was in the much shorter line of boys who were trying out for James.

The director was taking a student from each line and pairing them to recite a few lines and sing a few lines of the main song in the musical. Mr. Lancer (who happens to be the director) listened two by two, nodding his head slightly after each audition.

Eventually Dash and Paulina were paired. Dash was stumbling over his lines, and when it came time to sing the duet both were horrible singers. Paulina was _way_ off key and Dash was completely lost.

"Next!" Lancer called impatiently, flinching as they ended the final note.

Paulina stomped down off the stage and crossed her arms as she stood in the audience to watch.

Finally, the last two to be paired were Danny and Sam. They both were a bit nervous since it was in front of most of the kids at school and they were trying out- together. But, nevertheless their lines went smoothly. Every word was memorized and precise.

Soon it came time for the duet. Sam started off beautifully, her voice astounding everyone in the auditorium. Danny joined in at the right time, and his voice sounded perfect with hers. They were singing in perfect harmony, and when the song ended the audience whistled and cheered. Best of all, Lancer was clapping too, and smiled as he jotted something down on a clip-board.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few days the results were posted outside the office. There was a swarm of teenagers attempting to push through, eager to see if they made the play.

"What!" Paulina cried. "I got the role of a man? I can't play Anna's father in this play!"

"Well, I feel your pain. I'm Anna's mother, and I have to be married to you!" Valerie replied.

Two other students were selected to be James's parents and some other roles were also filled. Danny and Sam pressed their way through the crowd and checked the list.

"We made it! We made it!" Danny shouted, picking up Sam in a hug and twirling her around. They both blushed and Danny set her down.

"Congrats, Anna and James." Tucker said, walking over to them. "I made stage crew, and I'm gonna use technology to do all of my work for me!" Danny and Sam shook their heads and smiled at one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Danny got together as often as possible to go over their lines since the last rehearsal was coming soon. It came and went and eventually it was the night of the play. Everything was running smoothly and it came to the point when James climbs into Anna's house through her window and they sing the duet together.

Danny came on stage. "Anna?" he called.

Sam walked in and took Danny's breath away. She was wearing a long lavender dress that flowed around her. Her hair was curled and cascaded over her shoulders. Danny was speechless.

"James! Don't you realize how risky it is to show up in the middle of me family's party?" she said with a sigh. "James, I love you…let's leave. I can't take this life any longer. Let's run away together." Sam then turned to the audience and began to sing the beginning of the duet:

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?  
_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
_

_And at sweet night, you are my own  
_

_Take my hand  
_

Danny almost forgot to come in, still paralyzed by her beauty and voice. He snapped back into conciseness and took her hands in his, joining in at the right time as they both sang together:

_We're leaving here tonight  
_

_There's no need to tell anyone  
_

_They'd only hold us down  
_

_So by the morning's light  
_

_We'll be half way to anywhere  
_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Sam was on her own yet again as the two danced slowly across the stage, twirling to the romantic beat.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
_

_No one knows who we are there  
_

_All I want is to give my life away to you  
_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Danny joined in, and the audience was swaying with the beat. Jack and Maddie Fenton were holding each other's hands, Maddie on the verge of tears.

_We're leaving here tonight  
_

_There's no need to tell anyone  
_

_They'd only hold us down  
_

_So by the morning's light  
_

_We'll be half way to anywhere  
_

_Where no one needs a reason _

Sam let go of Danny for a moment, matching her character perfectly and pleaded with a begging voice:

_Forget this life  
_

_Come with me  
_

_Don't look back you're safe now  
_

_Unlock your heart  
_

_Drop your guard  
_

_No one's left to stop you_

Danny joined in, lacing his fingers through hers and pulling her close.

_Forget this life  
_

_Come with me  
_

_Don't look back you're safe now  
_

_Unlock your heart  
_

_Drop your guard  
_

_No one's left to stop you now_

The guitar solo (I know it's a school musical…) came on, and Danny and Sam were dancing, moving closer to one another without realizing it.

Suddenly their lips met in a passionate kiss. The audience stood from their seats and roared with applause.

Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer was off to the side of the stage panicking. "A kiss! That was _not_ in the script!" He paused, watching the audience whistle and cheer, and smiled. His play was a success.

Danny broke away fro the kiss as the ending notes of the song began to play. "James" and "Anna" ran happily off the stage. The curtain came down, and then slowly rose again. Pairs of actors and actresses walked up to the front of the stage, bowed, and stood in a u-shape as the cast unfolded.

The last two out were Danny and Sam, and the audience was alive with appreciation. The two linked arms and bowed. A rose came from the audience and Danny caught it in mid-air, handing it to Sam. They stood in the middle of the stage, connecting the horseshoe of cast members. All of them bowed at the same time, and the curtain fell for the last time, signaling the end of the play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I have your autographs?" Tucker asked Danny and Sam as they were being congratulated by everyone backstage.

"Tucker..." Sam rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious! Your voice was amazing and you both are amazing actors!" Tucker said with a smile.

Maddie walked up to the two and embraced them in a spine-cracking hug. "That was beautiful!" she sighed, letting go of them and wiping a tear from her eye. "Thanks mom." Danny replied with a small blush.

After talking with everyone, the two stepped out of the auditorium and outside into the night to be alone.

"You were great." Sam said, giving him a warm hug and tucking the rose behind her ear.

Danny hugged her back. "_You_ were the star of the night." he insisted. They were silent for a moment. Two rings of light enveloped Danny. He picked Sam up and she kissed him lightly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And so they flew off into the night with no one to hold them back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? It's like a really long one-shot…heh…sorry it was so choppy…

Please review, make me feel happy that people actually read my first story

No flaming please, constructive criticism welcome though!


End file.
